Ages Ago
by paciferousPoltergeist
Summary: "Age 18 was when I realised that my little crush was much more than just that." KatieXSadie ONESHOT. Sadie's POV, Mostly One-sided until the end.


Sadie's point of view;

I sat on the floor, by the window of my little apartment. That was the day that I thought would take forever to come - the day that I turned 21.  
I was surrounded by darkness, as the one light bulb that hung in the center of my room had shattered when my little brother hit it with a bat.  
He had been lucky, it was a wooden bat. My mother had scolded him for it, and asked if I was okay being in the dark for the rest of night. I wore a false smile and assured her that I was okay.  
That was a big lie, although the light bulb wasn't the problem. My best friend, who I'd known for some 16 years, at the time, didn't come to my party.  
While my little apartment was full of my friends and family members, chugging down beer and eating cake, I stared at the floor and wondered where Katie was. I'd talked to her earlier that day, and she seemed to be more exited for my birthday than I was. But when the time came, she never arrived at my party. And now it was 10:55 P.M. and everyone had gone home. I hated being alone in the dark, and I had ever since I was little.  
And as the thought of my childhood swept across my mind, I started to think about what my life was like when I was younger.

The farthest back that I can ever remember is when I was 5 years old. I sat in my front yard, on a tree stump, with a small box of food next to me, which I was eating on my own. I slurped a grape juice box, and watched as a moving truck pulled into the driveway of the house next to mine, followed by a car which pulled up in front of the neighboring house. As the movers started carrying furniture and boxes into the house, I watched the car door open, as a man stepped out, followed by a teenage girl, and another little girl, about my age. The man and the teenager walked into the house, while the little girl looked around at what was her new front yard. She looked up at her house, and then I caught her eye. She turned around on her tows, looked at me, and waved. I reluctantly waved back and took another slurp of my juice box. I wasn't used to people waving at me, or anything like that. I was always considered 'chubby' at that age, but then someone decided to call me 'fat' and 'chunky' and as soon as the other children heard it, and thought it to be bad, or abnormal, the thought stuck in their heads, and apparently I was no longer classified as a normal child. So when this little girl walks up to me, smiling, all I can do is wonder what she's going to do. "Hi!", she said, "My name's Katie. what's yours?". Those words are engraved in my mind, and they always will be.

By the time we were seven years old, Katie and I were inseparable. I remember the day when her and I started wearing our hair the same way. She'd went to her older sister to put her hair into little pigtails. "Cleo, will you make my hair look like Sadie's?".

I'm not exactly sure when Katie and I had started dressing in the same outfits. I think we might have been 10 years old. At first, I think Cleo had just dressed us up the same for fun, because she thought we looked cute. Of course, Katie and I started dressing the same more and more often, until it became a regular thing. If there was an outfit in one of our wardrobes, there had to be the same on in the other one. No exceptions. When I was going clothes shopping with my mother, the phrase "Find one in Katie's size, too" became an over-used one.

At age 11 is when we started being called 'clones' and 'the dimwit twins'. We didn't care, though. We had fun, even if someone was trying to bring us down.

Age 12 was when we'd made a promise that boys would never get between out friendship. No matter what, if one of us dated a boy, it wouldn't wreck our friendship at all. We pinky swore.

Age 13 was when I'd gotten braces. They had hurt so badly, and I was getting made fun of even more. Katie, of course, wouldn't stand for it. She defended me the entire time, and tried to distract me from the pain that those braces caused. I don't think I ever got used to them.

At age 14 we'd already come up with the old 'BFFFL' thing. Not to mention we'd taken to 'EEEEEEE'ing all the time. Now that I look back at it, we were probably really annoying, but at least we were having fun.

Age 15 was when I got those damned braces removed. My teeth still weren't in the best shape, but my mother finally understood how sensitive my mouth was. That was also when I realised that I was starting to develop a small crush on my BFFFL. I shoved those thoughts off to the side, and continued to have fun with my best friend.

Ages 16 and 17 were when Katie and I had signed up for Total Drama Island, a reality show on a scummy island. Katie and I had our very first fight there. I hated that place, especially for that reason. After this, Katie was voted off the island, and I waited until I, too, was voted off in order to see her again. The time without, even though it was short, was very difficult for me. When I was voted off, Katie was waiting on the "Boat of Losers" for me. It had never felt so good to loose.  
That same year, Katie and I had to sit through Total Drama Action and World Tour, the remaining seasons which we hadn't gotten to compete in.

Age 18 was when I realised that my little crush was much more than just that.

Ages 19 and 20 were hard ones, as Katie was busy with a job as a receptionist at her sister's business. She'd been living in her aunt's basement, paying rent in order to stay. I had taken on a job as a hair stylist, and I had finally managed to buy my little apartment and move out of my parents' house. These were certainly lonely times, and I was beginning to wonder about where Katie was going during her free time. I began to suspect that she had a boyfriend, and even the thought of that nearly broke my heart, or pissed me off - or both.  
When we'd talk on the phone, I would hear the door open and she'd quickly say "I have to go~" and hang up the phone. It was for certain, she had a boyfriend.

And then at age 21, I waited in my dark apartment. "I wonder if she's with that boyfriend", I hissed. It wasn't that I was mad, just incredibly miserable that she'd lied to me about coming to my birthday party. I hadn't had a Katie-less birthday for almost 16 years! I looked out the window and noticed that it had started to rain, really hard. "I'm not going to sleep tonight.", I sighed. Darkness, AND rain. God, this was going to be a long night.  
My stomach grumbled. I hadn't eaten an actual meal in a while. My refrigerator had busted, so I had to survive on tap water and food from my cabinets. My brother told me it was a good thing, and that it could "help to loose a few hundred pounds". God, I hated that kid so much. Just as I was about to get up and go to bed, my door creaked open, and that familiar face popped in. "You're still awake".  
I sat up and looked at my friend.. crush.. love.. whatever you want to call her, and sighed. "Why didn't you come?", My throat had that feeling, as if i was about to cry. But I wasn't going to let myself cry in such a situation.  
"I can't tell you.." She'd said, she looked at the floor, the look on her face was one of grief.  
"Why not!" I shouted. I was angry, as I was sure that she'd been with a boy. I had no right to be jealous, but I couldn't help it.  
"Calm down, Sadie, please. I just can't tell you.."  
"You were with a boy, weren't you! You decided that your time with your boyfriend was more important than my birthday, and you left me alone!" I shouted, and I realised that I had already started crying. My eyes went from the floor, up to Katie, and I could tell that she had no idea what I was talking about. I had just embarrassed myself, and I knew that I had been wrong, but I still couldn't help but to cry. I had a miserable , so far, and my Katie-less party had been the last straw.  
Katie got down on her knees to look me in the eyes. I still wondered why I stayed on the floor that entire time.  
"Sadie, do you really want to know why I couldn't make it?", she'd asked. I violently shook my head yes, and Katie sad down on the floor next to me.  
"I couldn't pay my rent and my aunt kicked me out. I spent all day moving my stuff out to the backyard, and listening to my aunt yell at me.", Katie looked at the floor.  
"Why couldn't you pay your rent? You were doing fine before.."  
Katie brought her attention from the floor to me, and managed a small smile. "I bought you a new refrigerator."  
I let out a huge sigh. "God damn, I'm an idiot."

By age 22, I was considered one of the best hair stylists in town. Business was good, and I raked in plenty of money. Katie never found a house of her own. She ended up moving into my apartment and we've been living together ever since. After living together for a while, Katie admitted that she liked me more than just a BFFFL.

Those 17 years was well worth waiting through.


End file.
